


5 - "I might just kiss you."

by VickeyStar



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Post-Mistress of Evil, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Maleficent playfully tilts her head.“What would you do, Diaval?”He hums in contemplation, strong and steady as he holds her up.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip, Maleficent/Diaval
Series: Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	5 - "I might just kiss you."

Aurora brings it up, once, after being introduced to the rest of the dark pixie population.

“Do you think you’d get a mate?” The young girl asks, causing Maleficent and Diaval both to choke on their watered-down wine.

“Well, Beastie,” Maleficent starts, glancing Diaval’s way. “I’ve only known these people for a small amount of time, I wouldn’t want to start anything with any of them, I think. Besides, I’m not exactly looking to make new relationships, at the moment.” She leans toward Diaval, feeling his arm discretely curl around her lower back.

Wonderful, sweet, innocent Aurora completely misses the hint.

“But wouldn’t one of them want you as a mate? You are basically their leader, now, right?”

Maleficent frowns, debating whether she should address Aurora’s lack of noticing her surroundings or her misunderstanding of Maleficent’s role first.

“Maleficent is more of an ambassador, love. She’s the go-between and defender of the Moors, and the pixiefolk. I imagine once they’ve all settled in their own environments, there will be more ambassadors and protectors appointed, but as they’re all currently in the Moors for the time being, Mistress is their main contact with the humans.” Diaval explains, gently squeezing Maleficent’s waist in pride and encouragement.

Her hand moves to rest against his, body leaning more fully against him as her wing automatically comes around to protect his back.

“Oh, right! And if you found a mate, what would Diaval do? He’s basically a mate to you, so if you were to pick someone to mate with, he…” Aurora trails off, noticing that her train of thought inferred some insensitive things.

Maleficent playfully tilts her head.

“What _would_ you do, Diaval?”

He hums in contemplation, strong and steady as he holds her up.

“I might just kiss you.”

They look at each other lovingly, waiting for the surprised silence to end as Aurora registers what Diaval had just said.

The girl doesn’t disappoint, eyes wide as she squeals in excitement when they turn back to face her.

“I have so many questions! When did this happen, why didn’t you two tell me, how did I not know?”

The girl bounces with excitement, ignoring the rest of the courtyard as she pulls the two into a hug.

Maleficent hides the way her arms tighten around the two, wings pulling them closer to her as Aurora’s forehead bumps into her chin while she bounces.

Aurora pulls back with a squeal, running off to find Phillip as Diaval gets tucked into Maleficent’s side, wing still covering his back as he allows her to lean against him.

“I don’t think we have any other plans for the day, what do you want to do?” Diaval asks, tucked against his lover with a small smile on his face.

He already knows her answer.

“Let’s go home.”

He grins as her fingers twitch, the familiar tingle of her magic spreading over his body until he’s once again a raven, flying out from her embrace.

He flies over to Aurora, just barely grazing her hair with a wing as he circles back to his love, racing her home.

edn


End file.
